Growing UP
by GallagherGoode1113
Summary: This starts when Cammie, Zach, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, and Jonas are all ten years old and do not attend Gallagher/ Blackthorne yet, but they know all about spys and what not. Much better than it sounds I hope
1. News

**A/N Ummmmm….. I had an entire first chapter planned out and was about to type it but I decided that I hate it so I'm gonna go with this idea. This all starts when Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant, and Jonas are like ten years old. Zach still has his parents, and Liz's parents are spies too, Macey is Cammie's sister because I couldn't think of what to do with her parents so they (and Preston) don't exist. They don't attend Gallagher/Blackthorne yet but they know all about it and will attend later in the story. I'm so sorry if this story totally sucks but I'm a terrible writer in my opinion and my evil friend made me write this. By the way if you haven't already done so, read "A Christmas to Remember" by SuperSpyGirl61197 (the evil friend I was talking about) she is one of my best friends (and even though she should really start using spell check on her stories) she has an amazing story going and I know that it means a lot to her. Most of the story will probley be in Cammie's POV if you want me to do it in any other POV just PM me or leave a review! Oh yah, if I have taken your idea by mistake please PM me and let me know so that I can take down my story. Any ideas would be awesome and I will give you full credit in my A/N's. ****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, OR STORY STUFF THIS ALL IS ALLY CARTERS WORK NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

POV: Zach (Yah I know I said it would be Cammie but apparently I lied ) (they are ten though)

Cammie was upset, I mean obviously I would be to if I had just found out that my dad would never come home, that I never got to say goodbye. "Cammie are you okay" I asked her so quietly I wasn't sure if she heard me or not. "Cammie" I tried again. She looked up from my arms and my heart broke. Her hair was tangled and knotted, her eyes were red and swollen, even her lip was still trembling.

"Z-za-z-zach, he is going to come home right, the CIA Headquarters made a mistake… right?"

I had no idea what to say, we were best friends (Bex, Liz, and Macey coming in close second though) I had never not know what to say before, but I had to answer at some point right? "I'm not sure Cammie, I'm just not sure" If she had any hope left in her eyes it was gone now. She was just sitting on my lap on my bedroom floor just looking at me.

POV: Cammie

All I could do now was cry into Zach's arms and think about what had happened earlier…

_Flashback_

_Me, Zach, Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, and Jonas were all walking home after school together cause we all live on the same block, Bex, Liz, Grant, and Jonas, all crossed the street to go home while Me, Zach and Macey kept on walking. Zach was our neighbor so once he went inside Macey and I went to our house. Mom was in the kitchen trying to cook when she got a phone call and went into the other room to take it. Macey and I were used to this stuff because she is in the CIA and all. After about ten minutes mom called us into the living room._

"_Cam, Macey… Gosh I never wanted to have to tell you this, I wanted this to never happen" It made no sense to us what she was mumbling about though her tears. _

"_Girls… your dad has been reported missing" the words didn't register with me they just didn't make sense; I kept replaying the words over and over. Finally it clicked… my dad was gone. I ran out the door not exactly sure where I would go so I settled for Zach's house. I ran right up to his room looking for him, I found Zach and cried in his arms._

_End of Flashback_

POV: Zach

It was getting late; Cammie fell asleep about an hour ago and it was already ten o'clock but I didn't want to wake her up… just not yet.

POV: Rachel (if you don't know who she is… READ THE BOOKS!!)

Macey and I had dinner around six-thirty and Cammie still wasn't home from the Goode's. "Macey, will you go grab the phone for me I need to call Bridgett **(A/N: Mrs. Goode because I don't think it ever mentions Zach's parents names.) **Bridgett told me that Cammie was welcome to stay as long as she wanted.

** "**Mom, where is Cammie and when is she coming home? Macey asked.

** "**Cammie's fine, she's with Zach so I'm not sure when she'll be home."

** "**Can I go over to Bex's house mom, I think she needs to know." Macey asked.

** "**Sure go ahead"

POV: Cammie

I woke up and realized that I fell asleep in Zach's arms; and that it was one o'clock am. HOLY SHIT! ONE O'CLOCK!!!! Zach must have realized I was awake cause he started to mumble something about needing more sleep, and then something about a song called "Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots" that's when I smacked him with a pillow… hard. **(A/N I am not kidding this is a real song my idiotic friend for some strange reason likes it and personally it scares the crap outta me.) **Zach jolted upright and hit his head on his dresser, I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"Cammie what are you still doing here?" He asked.

"I was just about to ask you that."

"It doesn't matter let's just go back to sleep." He said.

"Zach can we go on your bed **(A/N they are best friends and only ten years old keep that in mind.)** I'm not sure about you but I didn't like sleeping on the floor.

"Sure Cam." He said.

POV: Rachel

I wasn't able to sleep at all throughout the night and it was already one o'clock am, both of the girls weren't home, and Chris wasn't coming back. I decided to do what any good CIA agent would do to get more information… hack.

An hour later I found what I was looking for; "Chris Morgan: Mission Folder", it held all of his past/ current/ and possibly future covers. Not to mention where all of the missions take place. It actually didn't give me any information that I didn't know already.

**Operative: Chris Morgan**

**Cover Name: Jacob Park**

**Mission: Destroy the COC (Circle of Caven)**

**Mission Time: two days**

**Status: MISSING**

That was the only information that the folder had because it wasn't a long term assignment.

** A/N Please review and let me know what you thought I'm going to put up a poll to see if I should continue or not. I have some ideas for the next few chapters though, this chapter was really poorly set up if you ask me but I'm new to this so give me a break! Review and take the poll please!**

**~Spygirl4ever2019**


	2. AN 1

**A/N sorry this is an authors note but apparently somebody said I plagiarized their story although I'm not sure how cause I only have the first chapter up, but I PM them and am waiting for a response, I' not sure how long it will be before I can update (if they let me) so yah…… bye I hope I can update soon.**


	3. AN 2 sorry

**A/N The person I was talking about just PM me and said I could keep up the story because what she has written isn't how I plan to have my story turn out. I will update tomorrow or Wednesday I might update tonight but I'm not sure thanks!**


	4. This chapter sucks sorry :

**A/N Hey I'm back at last… even though it's only been like two days, any way I wanted to thank all of my reviewers for chapter one. **

**Twilight113**

**Gallagher101gal (my first reviewer thanks!!!!)**

**TheChameleonGoode**

**1softballlover**

**HRS-LVR-12**

**Gallagher Rose**

**Gallaghergirl396**

**Hearts4ever**

**SuperSpyGirl61197**

**Just to make something clear, none of the main characters (Cammie, Zach, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Grant, Macey) are siblings besides Macey and Cammie. And Zach hasn't YET learned to cover his emotions by smirking… but he will. Muahaha!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: blah blah blah I don't own the story Ally does so yah on with the story!!!! By the way this is my second time writing this because my stupid computer turned off and didn't save my stupid work!!!!!!!!!**

POV: Bex (don't you just love her!!!)

Macey had come over around five o'clock and by the time she came my mom had already told me what happened to Mr. Morgan. Now it was three o'clock in the morning and I CAN"T SLEEP!!! I love Macey and all, I mean really she is like one of my best friends but she sleep talks… big time! She kept whimpering like something was attacking her and flopping around like a fish (my dog does that in her sleep ).

POV: Zach (noon the next day)

"Zach I'm going to the store I'll be back around three." My mom said.

"Kay" I said.

About an hour later the doorbell rang and when I went to get it all that was there was a PINK ENVOLOPE WHAT THE HECK???!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?! Guess what, it was from Grant…

_**You're Invite**_

_**Who: Grant**_

_**What: POOL PARTY**_

_**Where: My house, in my pool**_

_**When: I'm not sure yet…**_

_**Why: I feel like it**_

Wow either Grant is stupider than I thought, or..wait yah he's stupider than I thought. First off; Even though we don't go to Gallagher/Blackthorne yet, we are far smarter than any kid our age to the point where the hacking genius's (Liz and Jonas) can break CIA codes even though they are only ten. So shouldn't Grant know that HE DOSN"T HAVE A POOL IN HIS BACKYARD!!! (**A/N sorry if that made no sense what so ever I tried to explain it the best I could.)**

I wonder what Cammie's doing right now…

POV: Cammie

Have you ever tried to cry with no tears left in you and you start to choke… yah… I just did that. I was just getting over my little coughing fit when the doorbell rang… GRANT THAT IDIOT!!!

_**You're Invite**_

_**Who: Grant**_

_**What: POOL PARTY**_

_**Where: My house, in my pool**_

_**When: I'm not sure yet…**_

_**Why: I feel like it**_

Wow he's stupid, he doesn't have a pool!!!

I wonder what Zach's doing…

**A/N I'm sorry this chapter sucked sooooo… much but its so late and I wanna go to sleep!!! I will update tomorrow I promise and if I don't SuperSpyGril61197 knows where I live and will gladly chop my head of for all you people. This chapter had nothing to do with anything really I just didn't know what to write yet. The next chapter may take place a few years later when they go to Gallagher/Blackthorne so I can get on with the Zammie and the spy stuff. Yup I promise to update!!!!!**


	5. Bracelets

**A/N you know what has been bothering me so much???? The fact that I can see how many people have read my story and that's 252 people yet I only have 15 reviews!!!!!!!!!!! Okay can you all just forget the entire last chapter because I was tired and had no idea what I wan writing plus it sucked, I'm now going to start the story at the summer before seventh grade. By the way they all live in **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this!!!!!!!!!!!!**

POV: Zach (the summer before seventh grade) (they are all twelve now)

We all knew this was coming, how we would have to leave our parents to go to Gallagher or Blackthorne (well except for Cammie and Macey) but it was to become spies in training but who wouldn't want that? We already found out that Grant, Jonas and I would all be roommates that would be a good thing… right? I really didn't want to leave Cammie or any of them for that matter but I had to, we all decided to go with Cammie and Macey to their Grandparents in Nebraska over the summer. So we could see them then. We were all leaving in just two weeks; us guys to go to Blackthorne in Maine **(A/N lets just pretend that Blackthorne is actually in Maine and everyone even the girls know that) **and the girls to Gallagher in Virginia **(A/N and the guys know where Gallagher is)** WE ONLY HAD TOW MORE FREAKING WEEKS TOGETHER!!!!!!! And then the phone rang disrupting my thought…

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"

Grant personalized his ringtone… again

"Hello"

"Hey it's Grant"

"Yah I got that from the ringtone…"

"Oh yah sorry about that… anyway did you give it to her yet?"

"Not yet"

"Dude it's so obvious that you like her"

"I do not!!!"

"Then why are you giving her a 200 dollar charm bracelet" **(A/N yah I know that twelve year olds can't afford 200 dollar things but that what's going to happen so get over it ****) **

"Because I'm going to miss her birthday…"

"Yah you're also going to miss Bex and Liz's birthdays"

"What ever... I've got to go"

"Text me when you finally give it to her"

"Bye"

"Bye"

POV: Cammie

Liz is just so bad at keeping secrets, MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! It was so easy to pry out of her the reason behind Zach's anxiousness. It was as easily as steeling candy from a baby (metaphorically speaking of course, I wouldn't ever take a baby's candy).

_Flashback_

_ "Liz tell me now!!!!"_

_ "OKAY FINE!!! !!!!!!" wow she said that quickly I thought I would at least have to pry a bit more…_

_End of a very short Flashback_

**A/N yah it was short… sorry I'm already running out of ideas and that really isn't good considering I just started so if you have any ideas I would love it!!!! I will give you full credit too… ummmm…. Oh yah I'm really not a person to say "until I get 10 reviews I'm not going to update" yah that's not me but if I don't get reviews then I may have to do that cause what I mentioned in my top A/N does REALLY bother me!!!!!! Thanks Spygirl4ever2019 **


	6. Stupid Laptop AN

**A/N I may not update for awhile cause my laptop crashed so I'm writing this on my desktop and its really slow an annoying so I'm going to wait until the laptop is ready. I know that I said I didn't like doing the whole "If I don't get 10 reviews I wont update" thing but even when I beg and plead I still don't get many reviews so I will probley start doing that next chapter. I'm sorry to my loyal reviewers though for having to do this. I will hopefully have the chapter up by like next let's say…. Friday??????? I'm not sure thanks guys!!!!!**


	7. Goodbye for now

AN: Okay I absolutely HATE how this story has turned out so far so I am going to start the same story line over again on a different story without all the crappy author notes. I will post the name of the next story on this one.


End file.
